


it's literally just fluff without any plot whatsoever

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honestly this is all i know how to do, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: just as the title says Lmao
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	it's literally just fluff without any plot whatsoever

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi i recently go into one piece and was thinking about writing something for that or maybe some knuckle and shoot maybe. idk have this it's very soft

When Leorio opens his eyes it’s morning, he can’t tell exactly how early. But he knows it’s morning from the soft light that trickles in from the window. 

On Leorio’s side is Kurapika, who’s clinging to Leorio like a koala bear. It’s cute, Leorio thinks. He softly pets Kurapika’s hair and Kurapika stirs.

The blonde blinks slowly and looks up at the man he’s clinging to. Kurapika readjusts himself so he’s laying his head on Leorio’s chest, so he can listen to his heartbeat, and he closes his eyes again.

“Hey honey. Don’t go back to sleep.” Leorio says, Kurapika’s heart flutters a bit as he feels the vibration of Leorio’s voice in his chest. 

Kurapika makes a noise, something that says “no.” without having to say no. Leorio just chuckles and Kurapika picks his head up to kiss Leorio’s cheek. Leorio smiles sweetly and Kurapika lays his head back down. 

“Baaaaby. Sunshiiine. Angeeel.” Leorio sing-songs and laughs at himself. Kurapika shoves a hand onto Leorio’s face as Leorio continues to giggle. 

“You’re just a big sap, y’know that.” Kurapika grumbles out as he sits up. Leorio laughs again and hooks an arm around Kurapika’s waist. Kurapika is dressed in Leorio’s shirt, an old one that’s faded and with a few holes, with a pair of sweatpants. Leorio of course insists he sleep in only boxers.

“I changed my mind, let’s go back to bed.” Leorio hummed, his face pressed against the pillow but still holding onto Kurapika. 

Kurapika just shrugged and flopped back down, Leorio pulled Kurapika in by his waist and the blonde wraps his arms around Leorio’s torso. 

Leorio kisses the top of Kurapika’s head and mutters something that sounds like “I love you.” Kurapika whispers back a small “Love you too.” before letting sleep reclaim him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope you enjoyed that! find me on twt @ijustshitmypan2 i'm not very good at twitter yet so bare with me lol


End file.
